1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to waste water treatment and more specifically to a clarifier placed in a waste water flow channel.
2. Prior Art
In conventional waste water treatment processes a portion or all of the waste water is diverted to a settling pond or a flow channel. There the solids contained in the waste water are separated out by settling or chemical treatment. The purified water is then returned to the main waste water stream for final disposition.
The difficulty with the prior art processes is that they result in the addition of contaminating chemical or require extremely large settling ponds or clarifiers relative to the amount of waste water treated or treatment time is too long.